Traditionally, there are three methods to study and test electric vehicles: real vehicle road simulation, laboratory bench test, and computer simulation test.
However, real vehicle road simulation needs a long-term research, high test cost but has low reproducibility; computer simulation test is simple but reliability thereof is not high; bench test has advantages of a shorter cycle, lower test cost, higher reproducibility, and Hardware-In Loop simulation is applicable, and bench test will not be affected by unexpected conditions. Thus it is very necessary to build a beach test device for electric vehicles.